


Like You Like Your Coffee?

by helens78



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Morning After, Wakandan Technology (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: Sam wakes up with Wakandan tech in his bed. Specifically, an arm. Somebody's arm. Also the man it's attached to.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	Like You Like Your Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this shortly after seeing Endgame, but with TFatWS about to premiere, I realized I never posted it here. Sam and Bucky have been charming me since Civil War, and they're unlikely to stop anytime soon.

If Sam were being totally, completely, one hundred percent honest with himself, waking up to find Wakandan tech in bed with him was something he'd had on his bucket list. He would have settled for an alarm clock, or-- for real-- a vibrating dildo or something. (Sam is convinced that Wakandans have perfected sex toys, and while he hasn't gotten a chance to go check it out, it's not like anybody's telling him different, right?)

But the fact that it's a whole goddamn arm throws him for a split-second.

Right until he notices that the arm's still attached, which means he's in bed with--

"If you say one word," Bucky mumbles, throwing his other arm over his eyes, "I just want you to remember I was an assassin for 70 years."

"Excuse you," Sam says, "but I seem to recall it wasn't me talking about, 'this doesn't have to make sense'."

"Your dick didn't give a shit about logic last night."

"Oh, now it's my dick that got us into this."

"I will rip off my own arm and beat you with it if you don't shut up."

Sam pauses. It's possible he'd be getting further with a new approach trajectory. 

"How about I get us some coffee?"

Bucky pries his arm off his eyes and squints over at Sam.

"I assume you like it black," Sam deadpans. 

"Black and hot," Bucky says, dropping his arm back down. "Just don't put it up my ass this time."

"I'm only gonna make that promise about the coffee," Sam says. He's already looking around for his boxers.


End file.
